


The Great WIP Decoy

by AnnieM



Series: Meg/Maggie [1]
Category: due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/pseuds/AnnieM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg Thatcher gets *invited* to a summit for women in Chicago in present day.  She runs into some old friends and finds new adventure and romance.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back To Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in recent time. It could be construed as AU but also could not. I gave into my more baser nature and wrote some femslash. All the different jobs I've had had some input in some minor side characters.  
> I love Due South because for its time it was unique, not only because it was a rare Canadian production, but because of its almost gentle and kind take on life! It was a decidely different cop show, I looked forward to it every week. It also had a woman in an authority role, in a really male dominated spere to which I strongly related too.  
> I have to give thanks to Tanya Reed, Robin Lady-in-Waiting, Tina Dolphin and all the other writers who put up with my missives. Now it will be your turn!  
> Also Alliance owns most all the characters. Please let me use them for fun and not for profit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg goes back to Chicago. And it is not her idea!

Of all the things to bring her back to Chicago (even if only for a visit) Meg Thatcher would not have thought of this, Chicago was hosting a "Women in Power Giving Back" semimar! A certain retired celebrity got the ball rolling and before you know it, there it was! Feelers and memo's were sent to various private sector and government agencies (including Canada) asking for suitable women to participate and give keynote speeches. Meg had been *persuaded* to go by her bosses. She actually felt *since she was newly promoted* that she had no choice.

So Meg found herself in a place she had not been back to for twenty years. Some memories were pleasant, others were not. But she finally determined that maybe giving something back to others, and if it helped younger women in their life choices, wouldn't be all that bad! Meg herself had no female mentors in her early career, so she knew how hard it could be to go it alone.

Meg was now an Assistant Commissioner with the Strategic Policy and Planning Dictoriate, her CSIS and Mountie experience put to good use. Meg occasionally got to go into the field, but now she was fifty-five years old and she was happy to have a more settled job. Yes, the Serge when she wore it would make a statement!

Since *she who is retired* had the reputation for over the top productions the Hotel and Convention Center were top-notch, a shuttle service was provided from the airport. Meg arrived, checked in and proceeded to her room. It was very spacious with a small sitting area, work table, queen bed and UHd TV. Meg hoped this was the way all the women invited were treated, not just her.

Very pleased, Meg put up her things and settled in for a relaxing afternoon and evening. Maybe she would read and order room service, then go thru the welcome packet left for at the front desk. Included in the packet were an intinery, name badge, various places of interest in the immediate area of the hotel and a small cloisine pin made for the occasion. A relaxing shower and then hit the hay, so she would be at her best on Monday morning.

 

Part Two 

 

The Continental breakfast was always available and Meg Thatcher new a good one when she saw one! Waffles, pancakes, bacon, a chef preparing eggs, with anything else one could desire for the asking. They even had pemmician and real Canadian Maple Syrup!

After a sumptous breakfast, Meg headed for the main banquet hall, where the opening two hours were to be held. Other women were already gathering, checking out where they were to be seated. Meg had just settled in when she heard "Meg!" She turned around to see *of all people* Francesca Vecchio! But now Francesca seemed different, a poise and confidence not remembered, and wearing a gold shield! Frannie came over to Meg looking like she wanted to hug her, but couldn't decide. Meg broke the ice by asking, " Francesca how are you"?

Frannie answered, "Inspector I'm fine and please call me Frannie"! Meg smiled at Frannie's timidity and stated "I am a Commissioner now but I see you did become a police officer." Meg then reached out to give Frannie a hug. Frannie was amazed and blutered out "I just made detective Sergeant"! Frannie was at the seminar as both security and unoffical hostess. All the local women invited had been asked to help out and make the guests feel comfortable.

Meg was pleased by this and asked Frannie about all the other people she had known in Chicago. Meg was told that Welsh made Captian and after ten years retired. He is seen on Lake Michigan on a small sail boat more than once a week. Frannie had not heard from Frazer or Ray Kowalski in a long time. Elaine Besbriss had come back to the twenty-seventh; made Lieutenant and was now the boss at the precient. Soon it was time to start the morning's activities, so Frannie said goodbye to Meg; with a promise to talk to her at the end of the day. Meg's table was out in front towards the left side of the hall.

She shared a table with five others, an Air Force General in charge of a Command, a woman who founded a charity to give lower income women a chance to gain valuable working skills, and a division head of a manufacturing giant. Also two recent graduates, one from college and one from high school. The college graduate wanted to go into public service. The high school graduate wasn' t sure what she wanted to study; her grades were outstanding. She had several acceptances from schools, but just couldn't decide. Opening statements were made by the committee who ran the event and then refreshments were brought to the back. A thirty minute break was taken before the topic of the day was to be addressed.

Meg excused herself from the table to get some tea and then she saw *her*. A blond woman in a Mountie's uniform and a Sergeant! Something looked familiar about her and then it hit her. That's Fraser's sister Maggie MacKenzie! No one in the RCMP told her there would be another Mountie at the event.

Over her supprise, Meg proceeded to say hello. When Maggie saw Meg coming towards her, she straightened up to attention, Meg said, "at ease Sergeant," and Maggie relaxed. Meg smiled and asked Maggie why she was there. Seemed the RCMP wanted both an officer and someone from the ranks to be there. Since Maggie was posted close to Chicago, she was selected. The RCMP's involvement was very last minute.

Maggie asked if they could get together maybe later in the evening, to which Meg informed her that she and Frannie had plans for the night; but that she was more than welcome to come.

Maggie didn't mind as she remembered Frannie fondly and would like to see her also. The plan was to meet in the hotel bar at seven p.m. so Meg and Maggie parted for now, with warm thoughts for the evening.

The rest of the day for Meg was split, a four-hour session with other high level government and military women, about the *glass ceiling* that these women have encountered and overcome. The conversations were often intense and with purpose. The concencus was that the women go back to the respective work fields; with the blueprint they came up with for overcoming this problem in the future.

The last two hours were spent in a group discussion, about the harm that sexual harassment causes in the work place. Meg remembering Henri Cloutier and the environment she had there, was very outspoken and involved in the discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now corrected the chapter numbering. My apologies for my error, I am very new at this. Chapter one now has two parts.


	2. Meeting at the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put four hot women together and see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alliance owns DS and characters, I just want to appreciate them, no money.

At seven sharp Meg Thatcher entered the hotel bar and scanned the area for Frannie or Maggie. Tucked in the corner booth was Frannie and what's her name? Meg knew she should recognize the lady in question and was hoping a name would come to her before she was seen by Frannie.

Then Maggie stepped into the bar wearing a baby blue cotton top and black skinny jeans. Meg herself had worn a crisp coral blouse and black slacks. Maggie said, "Hi," and Meg asked, "who is sitting with Frannie"? Maggie answered, "I don't know," and then Meg remembered. It was Elaine Besbriss and she seemed very friendly with Frannie, *more on the side of romantic* she thought. Meg and Maggie approached the two women, a little apprehensive about interupting something; when Frannie saw the two and practically jumped on them with a big hug.

Elaine was supprised by Frannie, but gave both women a smile. Meg and Maggie gave a hug back and waited for the introductions. Fannie was wearing a very low cut blouse with a very tight leather skirt; while Elaine wore a chocolate blouse and leather pants. Between the four of them the ladies had turned more than a few heads!

Once settled in a round of appletinni's was ordered. The conversation flowed as everyone had a turn to tell what had gone on in the past twenty years. Maggie told them that she had heard from Fraser and then Ray Kowalski recently. Fraser had finally been given just promotions to Inspector. He was stationed at the depot, handling the training and aquisition of all the attack and sled dogs, as well as the equipment needed for care and maintenance. He got to travel as needed to the posts to make checks. Ben told Maggie he was happy as he could be with this post.

Ray on the hand had stayed in Canada and persued a relationship with Maggie; but after two years it did not work out. Ray decided to go out on his own in "the great white north." He worked for a security firm for five years, then seeing a deplorable lack of mechanics who knew classic cars; he started his own restoration business, the biggest in Canada. He had also met a wonderful woman and found love. His life was greatness!

Frannie told everyone that her brother and Stella were still in Florida. Ray went on to be an investigator for the Florida State police. Stella was now a Federal District Court judge and they were still together and happy. They still owned the bowling alley, it was a real money maker! Every once in a while they call Frannie and Elaine to catch up on news. 

All the women were pleased with the news, as all had fond memories of the three men. After ordering another round of drinks, the women discussed the hazzards and fun of being in law enforcement; then shared their funnist stories. More than a few involved Ben and one of the two Ray's.

About nine-thirty Meg said she needed to go up to her room and prepare for the next day. Maggie agreed, and both women made plans with Frannie and Elaine to do Tuesday night, on the town in Chicago. Meg said goodnight to everyone, and went to her room pleased with the evenings companionship; with the hope for more to come.


	3. On No They Didn't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four lovely law ladies get a case they can sink their teeth into.

Meg Thatcher woke up at six-thirty Tuesday morning, ready for another day of interaction with her fellow professional women. She turned on the TV to check the local news, and was surprised by the news report. Two women who were attending the symposium were attacked and robbed; while out walking close to the hotel. It happened approximately ten-thirty last night; some nice Chicagoans found them and called the police. Both ladies needed hospitalization with severe injuries. Meg felt compassion for the women and anger about the scum who did this.

Meg thought about calling and asking about the case. She then thought better of this, and went to get breakfast. Meg met Maggie at the breakfast bar and sure enough Maggie has heard about the robbery. While eating they both discussed how it could happen, the lighting in the area, and how no one saw it happen. Then the two speculated what tatics the police would use to investigate it.

Since they both knew they would see Frannie and Elaine that evening, they put aside the professional curiosity for the time being. The women parted, saying goodbye and went to their days activities. Meg figured they had some time.

Meg's morning had her mentoring the college student she met (Patricia) having her with her in discussions; on how women in police work could have a positive role in the perception of the public towards the police.

Maggie's group was more generic in scope. It was on how women In lower levels in their profession handle the men's attitude at the workplace, and ways to cope. It amazed Maggie how many different jobs that the women had; that they still faced the same *male* problem. This was two thousand and fifteen for gosh sakes!

The afternoon secession everyone met in the hall for some films; with discussion about the history of women in the workforce. Some of the films *1900 really* got some chuckles, but most of the women left, with a sense of what the women in the past had put up with, so others could achieve.

Meg and Maggie met at four-thirty to talk about the robbery. Both women had thought about it most of the day, and were abuzz with energy and questions to ask Frannie. They went to get dressed for a night out; but with a thought that an attacker might see them as a target. When they met Frannie and Elaine at six-thirty, the two Chicago women were in work clothes, and had a look of concern on their faces.

All four women greeted each other and decided to go somewhere close for dinner. They went to a small but marvelous (according to Frannie) italian restraunt doing great business, thanks to the event.

Meg ordered chicken catatorie, Frannie and Elaine a family size lasagna and Maggie cannolli with meatballs and sausage. Of course wine but Frannie said she was on call and needed a clear head.

But Elaine and Frannie were asked about the robbery and because Meg and Maggie (as opposed to a reporter or civilian) were police; they felt comfortable releasing some or the facts. The victims were corporate types, had worn some of their jewelry, dressed nicely and had their purses loosely on their arms. So far no physical evidence on the attacker. Since they wore masks that covered the entire head and everything else, no schetch could be made. Not even race could be determined. The robbers said little and no accent could be discerned.  
Then Maggie asked "Could we see the crime scene?"

Frannie had heard what Fraser could do at a crime scene. If Maggie was just as good then she was all for it. Meg thought this might be a good idea also, and before Elaine could recite procedure; the four women paid the check and were off to the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get all my chapters out as soon as my thumbs are able. I don't want my story to be half baked!  
> Alliance owns DS and characters not mine, no money.


	4. To Taste or Not To Taste, That is the Question?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four police officers are hanging out in alleys. What will they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to correct all the booboo's in the first three chapters. Also I value your comments, I am just not able to read them for some reason! Gotta love tech support!  
> Alliance owns DS and its characters, no money.

The crime tape was still up when the four officers approached. Maggie ducked under the tape and turned on a flashlight. The chalk markings where the two women were found was still bright. Since the small alley way where the robbery happened was paved, no usable footprints were evident. No fibers or other clothing items had been found by forensics.

Maggie channeled her familie's skills and started to sniff; even licked her finger after she put it in a small puddle. Elaine had only heard of this, but to see it in action was another matter. Frannie looked at Meg who rolled her eyes and shook her head. Apparently tasting things was standard procedure for Maggie. Frannie had a questioning look but held off asking it.

Meg started looking around the front of the adjacent building. No one apparently lived on the second floor or in the back. A small ledge ran along the left side of the building in the alley. Maggie's keen eyes saw something up there that reflected the light. She walked around the other side, and up the back of the alley. Maggie found the fire escape, and climbed to the roof of the building in question. Shinning the flashlight down, she saw a candy wrapper and some left over nugget sauce wrapper.

Since it was not obvious how these things got there, Maggie examined the roof. She found rope fiber and more food wrappers. She yelled down, "Frannie got any evidence bags"?  
Elaine had some; so she climbed the escape ladder and brought them to Maggie. Elaine wondered out loud, "Why would any one be on the ledge"?  
Maggie spoke, "They could have been blown, those sauce packets"!

The rope fibers told otherwise, someone was on the ledge. A look out perhaps, to tell when someone was approaching? The ledge looked very small for a person.  
Elaine got àn idea! She yelled down to Frannie and Meg, "Go down to the end of the block and walk back towards the alley"! Meg looked puzzled but answered, "Okay"!

It became apparent to Maggie and Elaine what the person on the ledge could see. People walking could be seen coming, but the observer could not. Then the observer could communicate or signal the other robbers about a potential target. Since the alley had very little light; they could easily pounce on an unsuspecting target.

Frannie decided to go get a camera with a telephoto lens from the car. She and Elaine had got there a little later; so street parking was the only thing available. Frannie had learned that cell phones were okay for most things; but a good camera was a necessity in the field.

Meg the suggested, "We ought to call the twenty-seventh and request a tech with a twelve foot ladder. That way we can get the wrapper and sauce"! She thought to herself *Why take chances that the evidence might get blown away?*

Twenty minutes later the tech showed up and the evidence bagged. The camera's pictures were downloaded for transport. Then Elaine gave some instructions to the tech and he left.

It was now a quarter till ten; all four women agreed it was a good night's work! Meg treated the other three to a last round of drinks back at the hotel. Elaine said she had to give a presentation at the symposium tomorrow and said, " I have to go now"!  
Frannie gave her a pout and pleaded, "Can we please stay"?

Elaine stood her ground, so both women said their "goodbyes" to Meg and Maggie. Meg wondered if Elaine being Frannie's boss if their apearant relationship was known, or being kept under wraps.  
Maggie said nothing but wondered this also. Each woman kept her own council, said goodnight and went to their rooms. Meg was amazed by how alike Ben and Maggie were for not being raised together.


	5. How To Romance A Symposium Model!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decoy is planned, the symposium goes on, and romance starts to bloom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a huge chapter but it has a lot of heart. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. PS: chapter titles are hard!  
> Alliance owns DS and it's characters. Mine are mine, no money.

Wednesday morning - Meg awakened and turned on the local news. No results had leaked to the press on what was found. Meg's reaction was *Good!* She set her mind to dressing and then breakfast. She kept to the power suits. If she were seen in the uniform, she may not be able to keep her eyes open and ears to the ground. Someone or something may rear it's head about the robbery.

Meg's first four hours were on "Public Apearance In The Media." She could not believe this! In her days in Chicago she had plenty of experience in this subject, thanks to a certain Mountie and his cop friends. She thought *Oh, well, I might learn something* ; so she would try to keep an open mind.

Maggie's morning had two two-hour recessions:  
First: " What Constitutes Power and How Do You Use It?"  
Second: "How To Incourage Mentoring and Exclusiveness Amoung Women.

Maggie knew power and how to use it on a regular basis. She shrugged and had hope for the second session. She agreed that women needed to help and to encourage each other; not put up barriers to other women coming up. She had seen the way too much of such "cattiness" amoung some other women in the RCMP.

After lunch Meg's afternoon secession was on "Power Dressing." Since she " wrote the book" on the subject Meg was very tempted to skip it. The woman teaching the class asked her if Meg would be a model. Meg was flattered so she changed her mind. The Air Force General was in her uniform, was also asked to be a model; showing how to "rock" a uniform and still look like a star!

When it was over Meg was asked by several women for tips and who's clothes she wore. Even a couple asked for makeup tips. Meg thought * A gal could get to like this alot!*

Then Elaine called her and asked if Meg and Maggie could meet her in the lobby about five-thirty.  
Meg told Elaine, "Yes, but I haven't seen Maggie all day. I will try to find her and ask"!

Meg went to Maggie's room and left a message under her door; then went to change for the meeting. She opted for jeans, a casual top and flats. She had a funny feeling they might be doing more police work; she wanted to be comfortable and ready for anything that came her way. The weather was still warm In the evenings so no sweater was needed.

At five-thirty Meg went to the lobby where Elàine and Frannie were waiting. She greeted the two; noticed Frannie looked a little more tired than expected. Then Maggie came dressed in flanel, jeans ànd boots. Maggie had the same thoughts about the evening as Meg.

The four women talked about what little forensics was found. DNA had been found on the candy wrapper as well as a fingerprint. The print could be had tomorrow, but the DNA even with a high priority, could take some time. The rope was common hemp, nothing out of the ordinary.

Maggie said, "It could be a teenager because of the junk food and probility of the height and weight."

Meg agreed also adding, "Who ever was on the roof would have to stay to help that person on the ledge up without giving themselves away with the noise."

All Frannie could do was listen and grunt her agreement. She had rode herd on the forensics lab all night and worked her shift on security. She was beat but trying not to show it.

Frannie remarked, " By the time the DNA comes back, the women would all have gone home"!  


She hoped the robbers maybe would be gone as well.

This gave Meg an idea! "Why don't we set out decoys dressed in jewelry and good clothes and see if the robbers will strike"?

Elaine excitedly said, "Yeah, they might not use the same place, but they may be hanging around the hotel, looking for more victims."

Maggie added, "If they are around the hotel, they may know who is a guest and who is not. A decoy not seen in the hotel during the week may trigger suspicion. I volunteer to be a decoy."

Meg reminded, "You have been wearing your Serge, so they will recognize you as RCMP."

Maggie grunted, "Yeah your probably right." But then stated, " But Meg you have been wearing civilian clothes, with someone else you could!

Frannie chimed, "Besides Meg, you're the right age and with your slightly grey hair, would make you a very tempting target"!

Meg's eyes flared, and Elaine and Frannie snickered; but even Meg agreed she would be a good target. Elaine then volunteered to be the second decoy; to which Frannie shot her best *I don't like that a bit* look! Elaine stated that the Chicago Police were likely to agree and lend any support needed.

It was also decided to do it on Thursday night, to try to get the robbers, while something good was there to be had. The hotel full of power women was very tasty bait for the robbers. Out of towners made it even more so. They were not likely to persue a mugging if they didn't live here.

With the plan set, Elaine and Frannie left to make arrangements. Maggie smiled at Meg and told her,  
"I pitty the robber who makes an attempt on you"!

Meg responded, "Why?"

Maggie answered "Ben told me how you put a miscerant down for the count. Also Ray Vecchio named you *Dragon Lady* cause you could freeze someone with just a look and a mean right hook. They never knew what hit them!". 

Maggie secertly admired that kind of power and the woman that posessed it. Even in her mid to late fifties Meg was in fighting trim, and a site to behold. Her eyes had lost none of their lusture or apeal. Maggie knew the reason she and Ray had not worked is that she always had an attraction to strong and independent women, they reminded her of her mother. But Maggie wondered if it was deeper than admiration, or if it was more sexual in nature.

But she digressed and returned her attention to Meg. The two women talked about the clothing needed to pull off the decoy and if Meg had any jewelry.  
She said, " No, I don't, maybe the twenty-seventh could help in that regard, if not CPD."

Maggie suggested, "Let's go get dinner at that near by seafood restaurant, my treat"!

Meg was delighted and noticed all the little manners and courtesies that Ben displayed, so did Maggie. She also found Maggie's eyes soft and gentle, not blazzing like Fraser's. They sat in companiable comfort in the restaurant; sharing Ben stories that Maggie didn't know. Even after twenty years; she still didn't know everything about Ben or his past life.

But here was this strong woman who knew Ben when, giving insite into her big brother. Meg told her how Ben cared for even the weakest. How everyone in his eyes were equal. She also said how infuriatied Ben could make her; because he just wanted to do the right thing.

It made Maggie wonder if it really was the job; or something else that was the reason Ben could not be with Meg? Ben had told Maggie that even though they had kisssed on the last night before capturing Muldoon; he didn't feel Meg's heart was truely in it, he was sad for letting her go.

Maggie asked Meg if she kept track of Ben since that incident. Meg confessed she could not for about five years because of her CSIS work, but every once in awhile, she would discretly inquire. Meg always felt Ben was cheated out of rank because of Gerard; she tried to use her influence to correct that.

Meg stated, "I could not get Fraser promoted, but could influence those who made those decisions, correct any misconceptions about Fraser. Eventually those who held a grudge retired and left, and those who I influenced started to make favorable recommendations. He became a wanted man again."

This admission to Maggie made her heart soar. Meg seemed less like a dragon, and more like a smart and caring woman. And suddenly Maggie lost her heart! She contained the blush coming on and asked Meg why she had not married.

Meg then blushed and said that she simply didn't feel that she could. Sadly she said,  
"I had been denied the ability to adopt because of my job; I felt my job would cause problems in a marriage."

Maggie said that she understood, but really wondered if it were something else.

The two women finished their entrees and wine, decided on dessert. Meg suggested a chocolate tart with rasberries and cream. Maggie like any woman Meg knew loved chocolate, so they split a dessert. When they got up to leave, Maggie pulled out the chair for Meg. She paid the check, opened the door for her and they walked back to the hotel. They talked about Thursday and Maggie even walked Meg to her room.

Meg was confused, but somewhat flattered and pleased by this sudden attention. Maggie wanted to kiss Meg on the cheek but settled for wishing her "Pleasant Dreams." Meg Thatcher wasn't sure; but she suddenly felt like she had been on a date! What surprised her was that she was pleased, and not upset by it. Meg went to sleep excited for tomorrow night and warmed by this night.


	6. One Steamy Chicago Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep, breakfast and steamy sex. What more could anyone want in the morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is my attempt at tasteful smut! Since the mind is the most powerful driver of sex; I tried to leave some room for the reader to fill in what they like.  
> Alliance owns DS and charactears.The rest are mine, no money involved.

Elaine and Frannie had gone home about eleven fourty-eight on Wednesday night. Frannie was getting all the duty rosters together to see who was available Thursday night. She and Elaine wanted some mixed couples, but the majority of those working would be women. Whether inside or outside the hotel women would still blend in. Elaine was making phone calls to the brass at CPD and Ottawa about the plans.

Ottawa almost became unhinged when they found out that Commissioner Thatcher would be a decoy, but gave in to the logic of it. Chicago PD agreed to supply some "well made rocks" for the decoys, good enough to fool most muggers. Since Meg was already well dressed that was not an issue. And Elaine had something suitable for the occasion. Since making lieutenant; she had upgraded her wardrobe gradually for special occasions.

By eleven-thirty they both had done about all they could do; Frannie was dead on her feet! They went home where Elàine made Frannie a bubble-bath, slid her into the tub, dimmed the lights and let her relax. Fifteen minutes later Elaine thought she heard snoring coming from the bathroom. Sure enough Frannie had fallen asleep. Elaine woke her up, got her rinsed and dried, put her in bed naked and covered her up. Finally she kissed Frannie good night saying, "Sleep well my princess"!

Then Elaine had a small snack. A shower sounded good. After showering, she hit the bed herself; morning would come soon enough for the both of them. Warm "muffy" thoughts blissfully walked through her dreams!

Frannie woke up first on Thursday morning, her stomach growling. Since both she and Elaine had evening duty, there was no rush to get anywhere. While coffee brewed, Frannie called in to the preceint to check on forensics and any details of the decoy operation. To her amazement, the lab found minute traces of grease on the sauce containers, not automotive but more mechanical in nature. She was not immediately aware of the significance of this, but in due time it would show.

Frannie started on the eggs and sausage, then Elaine came in. She grabbed Frannie from behind and began to gently smother her neck and shoulders with tender kisses and asked, "What's for breakfast or is that you that smells so good"?

Frannie turned and placed a long slow deep kiss on her lips, then plated the toast that had just popped up. Then she replied, "I guess you'll have to find out," got the cooking eggs on the plate with the toast. She handed the plate to Elaine; who grabbed some silverware and put the plate on the kitchen table.

Elaine grabbed some mugs and got some coffee. Frannie grinned and proceeded to cook her own eggs *over hard*, with lots of bacon on the side. Hungry as she was, she knew Elaine would be up at the first smell of coffee, she wanted to serve her first. With toast and eggs made; both women settled at the table and ate a leisurely meal. Frannie told Elaine about the grease; at last check everything was in place for tonight.

Elaine thought to herself *check in with the desk Sergeant* , but for now her thoughts were more on a great breakfast and on an even more delicious Frannie. Dishes were rinsed and sinked, then she led Frannie back to the bedroom; sneaking kisses and gropes all the way to the bed! Frannie's "soft kitty" sleep shirt was first on the floor, followed by Elaine's silk night shirt and panties. Lastly came Frannie's cotton bikini briefs.

Frannie stilled smelled like the citrus bubble-bath that drove Elaine wild! She started to lick Frannie all over to get every bit of it. Starting behind her ear Frannie moaned; Elaine worked her way down her shoulders and then to her volupous breasts.

Frannie was trying to enjoy this, but she wanted to just roll over Elaine, and tounge her madly between her legs. Elaine resisted this and proceeded on her desired course, Frannie' clitoris. She played with her nipples getting them hard, no love bites though, Frannie's ex had scared her phyche. She arched her back and was thrusting her pelvis with pleasure, as Elaine worked her way down her stomach along the pelvis to her muff.

A loud moan, and she knew Frannie was in to it full force. Elaine licked and sucked the way she liked it, *a slow burn*, until Frannie came with an all encompassing shudder; all of her senses crying out and waves of delight coursing through her. Elaine kept licking, sending wave after wave of pleasure, until Frannie relaxed with a beautiful smile on her blushed face. Both women cuddled and kissed until ten in the morning.

Frannie wanted to have her way with Elaine, but was told she wanted to wait untill after tonight; it was time to get up and check in with Maggie and Meg. Frannie *reluctantly* agreed, but not without an attempt to push Elaine back on the bed. Elaine wiggled out from under her, laughed and proceeded to get dressed. She also really wanted to stay in Frannie"s embrace.


	7. Fun in Chicago With "Her"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four of the symposium and supprises are in store for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is were the two unlisted stars of my story apear. See if you can guess who I mean!

Thursday - seven-thirty A.M.

Meg woke up, showered and turned to the news while dressing. Nothing about the robbery other than the usual statements by police, when they have little to nothing to go on. *Well no news is good news* Meg thought.

She then called Maggie's room and asked if she wanted to eat breakfast with her. Meg was still not sure what to make of the night before; but something in her seemed happy and calm. Maggie answered in a warm tone that Meg *loved* and that she be at her room in ten minutes. Meg thought they would just meet at the breakfast bar but answered, "Okay"?

Maggie true to her word arrived in red Serge with a daisey in her hand! She said to Meg, "Thanks for a great night," and gave Meg the flower. As they headed towards breakfast Meg said, "Thank you!" and silently wondered *Where did she get that flower?* but put it aside for now.

The women discussed the events for the symposium that day; a discussion in the main hall about "Women's Role in the Future of Government and Business."  
The afternoon was changed, and just read "Surprise." Both wondered what it could be. Meg smirked, "With our luck it could be anything and chances are nothing very good." They both laughed at that, finished eating, and went into the main hall.

The morning topics were very lively and ranged from stay-at-home working, part-time work, working mothers, bad female uniforms and required bathroom facilities. (Women can't just lean against a bush and do it!). Topics just sometimes went astray.

Some very surprising suggestions came out about the facilities subject, especially from the military present, even from Maggie. Meg inwardly laughed but kept her field experiences to her self.

At eleven-thirty lunch was declared and all were to meet back in the hall; in comfortable clothing and especially walking shoes. This led to some very animated chatter as to what the "Surprise " would be. Someone running the event pulled Maggie aside, suggested civilian attire would be in order, so she caught a quick snack and went up to her room. She also figured she might not get time to eat before the decoy.

After eating and changing into a yellow blouse, jeans and a pair of keds; Maggie headed down to the main hall feeling refreshed. All in the hall were buzzing with excitement. Meg came in smiling with a flanel shirt, jeans and tennis shoes.

The committee (all five) settled everyone down at one o'clock and answered what the "Surprise" was. Five different fun activities had been arainged for the women. You could pick your favorite, just sign in at the appropriate table.

The Activities Were:

A shopping trip in Oak Street; high end shops in converted townhomes and "Bravco" where salon quality beauty products can be found.

A tour of four of Chicago's best museums; all near by for a walking tour especially arainged. With special amenities added.

An afternoon baseball game at Wriggly Field. (The white sox were on a stretch of away games). 

An afternoon at the twelth street beach. Bring a suit, towel, footwear and sunscreen.

A bus tour around Chicago. (They did not know that a certain celebrity would join them).

Whithin fifteen minutes decissions were made, all but the beach goers and the walking tour were loaded on to buses. The beach goers were given time to change into swimwear, to get whatever was needed from the very well stocked hotel store.

Meg chose the bus tour since she had seen just about every museum while she lived in Chicago. She was curious to see the changes that had been made in the city in twenty years. And she liked the idea of not having to do the driving.

Maggie decided on the ball game. She hoped it didn't last too long *extra innings*, so she would be back for the decoy. She suddenly had a craving for hotdogs and beer. And as Maggie and the others found out all the goodies were paid by the committee, (one member present at each activity with unlimited credit).

Meg called and aranged to meet at the hotel lobby at four-thirty if possible, then called Frannie to let her know where she and Maggie were, to meet at the pre-arranged spot. Everything arranged, Meg settled in on the tour bus and was surprised by who showed up! She would have a story to share with the other women tonight! 

This Was The Calm Before The Storm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a bit strange but believe me it definetly ties in to the decoy. How is the mystery.  
> I initially wrote this story in August 2015. Since then the residents of Chicago have been rocked by police misconduct, race related turmoil and general unrest. I believe in the cities residents, and even though DS was filmed in Canada, it was Chicago's name that was used. My best wishes to Chicago and to all her people!


	8. The "Storm" Gathers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excitement and caution are on the early evening's schedule. What new evidence and discoveries await?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right the fun? begins! Our police women get to do what they do best. This part I really love!  
> Alliance owns DS and characters, I just want to appreciate them, no money. But some of the characters in this chapter are mine.

Frannie came into the preceint house at three-thirty. Elaine would be there at five o'clock, having to pick up and sign for the "fake rocks and rollies." The brass felt this was enough to entice any would be robber.

Meg had stated she already had the clothing needed, but jewelry was another matter. Except for the occasional earings and pearls, she didn't wear it as much as her consular days. Most dress occasions Meg wore the Mess Dress uniform.

The undercover duty roster was set. Jones and Shultz were team one. They were to be on the roof on opposite sides with a night scope. This could be very advantageous if things went south in a hurry.

Team two and three were mixed. Carnes (M) and Presscot (F), also Crane (M) and Starks (F) were to be placed on opposite sides of the street, that fronted the hotel. Various other black and white cars would be going around in pre-aranged patterns surrounding the hotel area; ducking out of sight on occasion and on the radio ready for the call.

Pleased with the arrangements, Frannie had a feeling of confidence. But then she wondered, what would motivate these robbers? Was it the opportunity of easy pickins on strangeth; or something happened to these people that all of a sudden drove them to this? They really had no idea how many people were involved. She speculated at least three or four persons did this. 

The small one *the lookout* couldn't assault someone because of where they were. The second one on the roof could help, but would have to leave the first by themself and then come back. That would take too much time and impeed a smooth getaway. And since the brusing pattern on the women's body revealed two different shoe sizes, probally four were in on it. Frannie was glad that as brutal as these people were, they didn't use a knife or a gun. The victim's did not notice them reaching for weapons.

The other thing the victims could agree on that one was two inches taller and was definitely more muscular. The print on the wrapper was not in the system. It was something to go on; but in the grand scheme of things not a whole lot.

Frannie knew Meg could handle herself, but secretly worried about Elàine. Yes, she was a cop, larger than her, but having been behind a desk for two years made Frannie worry. But her love made her confident that Elaine could handle what ever the night would bring.

As aranged at four-thirty all the women were in the hotel lobby. Maggie was smiling (the Cubs won 1 to 0 and the free food and beer was great); Meg was glowing and looked like she had a secret to share. Elaine looked haggard, a look that Meg knew all to well. The brass had given her an ear full. Frannie was intent and ready for the night. Everyone let Meg spill her secret and were suitably impressed. It had been some bus tour with the paparazzi all over the place; even the news stations were in on it. What she saw of this new Chicago had impressed Meg.

Frannie shared what she gleaned from forensics and had summized. Elaine knew Frannie had a sharp mind, but sometimes her tounge didn't get the message. Meg and Maggie were impressed with the logic and the deployment plans.

They all decided on a light dinner. Then they walked up to Maggie's room to go over possible scenarios. At six-thirty Elaine and Meg went to Meg's room to change into their power suits. Meg wore red with a blue blouse; while Elaine wore navy blue with a gold blouse. Then both of them put on the fake jewelry.They went back to Maggie's room where they gathered at seven-thirty; soon the light would disappear into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storm in the title is actually our rightous and intrepid women of the law.


	9. The Decoy Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon is out and the robbers are to. The party crashers with badges are willing and waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is what all the fuss is about. I hope I got it right for the real brothers and sisters with badges.  
> Alliance owns DS and the characters. I own all original one, still no money!

Frannie would be the communications hub on the scene. She and Maggie would be in the Italian restaurant sitting at a table. It was risky, but since the lettering on the window glass obscured most of the veiw of the table, it was deamed acceptable. It was easier to see out than in.

The two undercover couples operated street vending carts. This would give them cover and minimize the chance of civilian interaction. The hotel management left messages on the answering machine of all the guests of the symposium. They were the only ones occuping the hotel and warned them not to go out that evening.

Since the manager did it himself no one *even the staff who must be suspects* knew. The manager had asked the guests not to telll anyone on the staff about this. All the staff noted amoung themselves is that everyone seemed tired after the afternoon's suprise; that room service was really busy!! Take-out had been discouraged; that room service was paid for by she-who-must-not-be-named. The brass had come thru. All that could be done for safety had been done.

With the lookouts posted on the roof, the patrols starting as arranged, all settled in for a long, hopefully productive evening. Normal foot traffic kept up appearances up; it was just another Thursday night. It had gone smoothly so far.

It had been decided at ten o'clock, in relatively quiet streets for Meg and Elaine, to proceed from two blocks down back to the hotel. Maggie who had left the restaurant; was in the alley on the other side and noticed something. A window opened up; someone looking out had a hand radio, and was talking. She stayed put, but kept an eye on the alley where the attack happened.

Sure enough two shadowy figures from the side, but just out of sight, appeared; they seemed to be waiting on someone. A flicker of a back door opened up, then closed on the left side of the building. *So that's how they disappeared* Maggie thought; she risked calling Frannie on the radio to let her know. She hoped the person in the window did not have a police monitor.

Meg and Elaine kept coming closer, acting tipsy, laughing about something. When they passed the alley, all the crazziness happened. The small perp went for Elaine and the big one for Meg. Frannie radioed for all units to move in; left the restaurant running towards the alley. Maggie was already there, but just stood there amazed.

In no time flat Meg had elbowed the big guy, legged him in the foot and crotch; she had a hammerlock on him! He seemed to be crying? Elaine put her fist in to her guy's nose, before he could get his arms around her! She also crotch -kicked and put an elbow to the back of the shoulders, before putting the suspect in a hammerlock! All the undercovers could do was grinn with admiration.

Hotel security , hand picked by the manager, got the worker keeping the door open for the getaway, Frannie had let them know. After the uniforms took everyone away to be booked, Meg and Elaine gave back the faux "rocks and rollies." But nothing could erase the big smiles they had on their faces. Paperwork had to be done, so everyone headed towards the twenty-seventh precient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is anything well done, the prep work is usually more than the actual event. So goes it for our intrepid women. Don't worry I promised romance and the next chapter delivers!


	10. Romance The Mountie Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after the applause dies, Maggie's left with growing feelings! How will she proceed? And is it mutual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my secret dream come to digital pen. I hope I have done the characters mentioned justice!  
> Alliance owns DS and characters. Any others are mine. Don't intend to get rich off this!

When the ladies walked into the twenty-seventh bullpen, a great wave of cheers greeted Meg and Elaine! Frannie and Maggie stood aside, letting them have their moment; hands were shook, the ladies were asked about "The Great WIP Decoy." The name was Frannie's doing; the other three women just rolled their eyes and smilled. 

About twelve-fourty-five they left the preceint; Meg and Maggie got a black and white to take them back to the hotel. They both have had very long day. But Maggie had something on her mind and had chosen to say it rather than keep it hidden. They walked into the now hopping hotel lobby.

Everyone was talking about what happened. Seems a maintenance worker (the grease), an off-duty security guard and two housekeepers had been arrested, all women. They had used special padding to hide their " assets." This caused quite a stir in the building. How the facts got out were anybody's guess.

Proceeding past the loud crowd, Maggie offered to buy Meg a drink, to celebrate the nights work.  
Maggie ordered a shot of Hiram Walker's Special Old and Meg had a shot of Crown Royal , no mixers tonight. They grabbed a small booth in the bar and proceeded to sit down. With a rousing "Salute" the shots went down.

Maggie felt a little calmer and started the conversation. She almost whispered, "Meg what do you want out of life right now"?  
Meg sighed and answered, "I have a great career, some good friends, in a great place to live in!"  
Maggie softly questioned, "But what about someone to share it with"?  
Meg thought with a sad look on her face and replied, 'I thought maybe that is something that has passed me by."  
Maggie was suddenly saddened by this and asked, "Why do you think that Meg"?

She was quite reticent to tell Maggie the answer, since her brother Benton was involved, but decided the question deserved the truth.  
Meg replied with conviction, "I once thought Ben was the answer. He was everything I thought that I wanted. He was polite," she took breath in and then continued, "Sexy in the most sweetest of ways, and despite my demeanor at work, he still seemed to love me!"

Maggie thought a moment, letting what was said sink in, and then asked,  
"Was the job the only thing keeping you apart"?

Meg answered after some time, "In retrospect, no! It was his absolute love of the great white north. I tried to get use to it on the Muldoon capture, but at that time I just was not ready. When I went in to the CSIS I realized that I had to adapt or die! I had learned that Fraser would not be there to save the day, I had to do things for my self. I realized I had depended too much on him, and I needed to remind my self I was once a field officer and could be one again! I could rely on my self again!"

Meg breathed in and said, "I am still very fond of Ben and we do occasionally communicate, (it had been a year since the last phone call), but we are where we are the happiest. I hope he finds someone to love."

Maggie sighed not knowing how to proceed next. She decided to bite the bullet. She ordered one more shot of Special Old, (Meg declined). Once the shot was gunned down Maggie blurted out, with a combination of relief and exhaustion, "Meg I really am very attracted to you! I know I am a Sergeant, but I am not in your chain of command! You would not be hampered by regulations in the matter, as you were with Ben. I see you as a strong and competent woman. Successful in everything you do! You are beautiful and can even beat the pants off of anything! You do not have to go it alone if you don't want too! Let me go along with you the rest of the way. I love the north, but I can live in the city too. I have learned to adapt and can do so willingly. You have stolen my heart Meg Thatcher!!! Please let me in yours!"

Meg turned bright red, but was not angry. She had seen the same great qualities in Maggie that had drawn her to Fraser. She also had the most honest face and pale blue eyes. Maggie had a few grey hairs in her long blonde hair, but so did Meg. A shiver started in her heart and ran down between her legs. And then Meg knew!

Benton Fraser had gentle manners that sometimes seemed more like a woman than a man. But Maggie had awaken her true heart! Maggie was her own self and that turned on Meg's long dormant desires!

Meg finally spoke softly, "I was having feelings for women before I entered the Depot. Once I knew where my career path lyed, I submerged those feelings way down. It was not legal in Canada for gays to marry, so I decided to live straight. I knew if the guys suspected they would use names like dyke, cunt, and muff diver; I despised those terms!"

Maggie then simply brushed Meg's trembling hand; she smiled while looking into Meg's brown eyes. Spitfire and sparks only made her want more of what she wished for with Meg!

Maggie simply said, "It's okay, continue."

Meg then resumed, "At the consulate I had the perfect world. I could act butch but look straight, Turnbull was the housewife; Fraser was the male figure. I could lie to myself and no one *not even myself* would be the wiser."

Maggie wanted to give Meg the biggest hug and kiss, but felt it might make her feel uncomfortable. She suggested that they both up to Meg's room. By this time Meg's adrenaline was on empty; she let Maggie lead the way. Maggie opened the door, set her down in the sitting area, and asked, "Meg do you want anything else"?

Meg said, "Maggie" and patted the place beside her, Maggie joined her.  
"Maggie I would like to get to know you better as you, not Ben's sister! You are unique and special on your own; I can't wait for that to happen" exclaimed Meg! Both nervous, Meg and Maggie leaned in for a long, lingering kiss!

Maggie wanted more kisses but could see Meg was exhausted; so she pulled open the bed covers, led a wobbly Meg to the bed, covered her and set the alarm. Maggie stole one last glance of Meg, turned off the lights; she locked the door and left.


	11. Tea, Scones and Crab Rangoon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday and the last day of the symposium. A surprise visit to the past, and a party are part of the fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is starting to wrap up. But a couple of suprises In this chapter sets up the last two.  
> Alliance owns DS and the characters. All others are mine, no money is to be made.

Meg awoke on Friday morning, slightly tired but with a new sense of self. She no longer would lie to her self and would not lie to others. This was a long lost freedom she had finally found. She called Maggie and whispered in a sweet and sexy way, "Good Morning Beautiful," and suggested they meet for breakfast.

When they met Maggie seemed a little reticent, but Meg grabbed her hand and kissed it. Maggie couldn't believe it! Meg kissed her hand while wearing the Serge! This was a new beginning!

Elaine and Frannie had stayed untill four-thirty in the morning completing the paperwork and filing; they we're getting a well deserved morning's rest at home. And maybe something else!

Frannie had not forgotten and Elaine was very glad of it. The bed had been sprayed with colone that matched the bubble-bath; a full-body massage with coconut massage oil waited for Elaine. After that it was Frannie's promissed delight! All hail the conquering heroine!

The morning at the symposium started with a questionare about it.  
It asked how do you rate things like facilities, content of events, subject relevance and fun.  
Also a special section asked women of color how they liked Tuesday's special event focused on them. This was the event where Elàine was a keynote speaker.  
A couple of essay questions: Have you gained anything from this symposium?  
Would you like to see this symposium in your city?

This went on for about a hour and a half. Both Meg and Maggie were bored by a hour. Then came a morning break; *not to soon* Maggie thought. Some coffee was In order; Meg and Maggie both had some. Tea would just not do after the night they had!

Then everyone was invited to move around and sit by the new friends that they made, instead of assigned seating. Meg and Maggie joined some fellow police officers at a table. Then she-who-must-not-be-named came in. Then she addressed the hall:  
"This has been an undertaking of which I can be very proud to be a part of. Friendships were made and women celebrated other women 's accomplishments and strenghts. It also showed what women who are desperate with no where else to turn to help a sick mother would do. That's why this event was so important. Four officers of the law, two from Chicago and two from Canada, got together and showed what women could accomplish when they work together to help each other. I would like us to stand and acknowledge these women!"

By then everyone's eyes were on Meg and Maggie in their red serge. Then Frannie and Elaine came over to the podium; everyone stood and cheered the women. Meg and Maggie were called up front to the side of the podium; the applause was deafining for a solid three minutes. All four of the women had various shades of blush going up their faces.

When the applause finally stopped; the head of the committee came and shook their hands! Then it was decided that the closing speach could not be better; so everyone was dismissed till six o'clock for the closing dinner party. Elaine and Frannie went back home to rest; since they had been called by the brass and told to come. They agreed to meet at five-thirty in the hotel bar for drinks.

Meg and Maggie decided to go to the Canadian Consulate. Meg had stayed away, for not wanting to put out the supertendant or the staff. The consulate had become an important diplomatic hub, so a supertendant was now in charge.

The visit was surprisingly nice. Tea and scones served, appearantly made in house. Turnbull's prowless in the kitchen had made having a Mountie with cooking skills a requirement. The consulate was known for it's great food and decor. This made Meg proud! Turnbull's legacy was in Chicago.

The building itself had been added to, with the deputy now having an office bigger than a closet. Both women wished Ben could see it. Maggie had to check the closet to see if her dad's cabin was rebuilt, *No! Thank you!*

The evenings dinner party did not disappoint a sole. It was a buffet style, with a huge aray of different regional and Canadian delights. Maggie found some very tasty pouteen and pemmican. Meg just smiled and dug in to Crab Rangoon from Panda Li's, ( as good as she remembered it to be), with lomien noodles.

A five-peice jazz band played, but would do requests, of all sorts of musical styles. Some of the women had their husbands or boyfriends there. Other women had their same sex partners; some even were now married thanks to the recent Supreme Court decission.

Maggie and Meg were in Mess Dress; "looking fine" as one waiter put it! Meg got up and asked Maggie very sweetly, " May I have this dance"? With that single jesture, Meg and Maggie danced the night away in each other's arms, with the hope for more nights like this to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some small little items got taken care of in this chapter. Elaine's speech, Frannie promise, the stop in at the consulate, and of course the party. And you really didn't think the women wouldn't let our gals just hide?


	12. Fun At Frannie and Elaine's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events over, but Elaine and Frannie invite our two mounties to stay for Sunday dinner. The family wants to say hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I am new to both AO3 and smart phones. I inadvertantly forgot to post chapter seven. This is now fixed! Hope that's not messed reading this story too much.  
> Second: As I have been imputing this story, the big IC elephant came in the field. This is both couples story, though Meg is the one who is the catilys, and cannon is in play, I decided to take on the children issue. I waited untill the action was over so more adult themed issues could be written smartly.  
> Alliance owns DS and character, I want no money.

Frannie and Elaine called Meg on Saturday morning, asking when she was going home. Meg said Maggie was leaving Monday so she could stay in Chicago untill then. Then both asked Meg, (and Maggie who was discretly listening in), to come over to their home on Sunday for dinner at one o'clock. Meg asked, "What should we bring"? Frannie answered, "A good appetite and wear casual clothes."

With this both parties said "goodbye." Frannie told Elaine, " It's been good not having the children for two weeks, but I miss them"!  
Elaine said, "Yes, but the deal was for two weeks not speaking about kids, but just being people in love again. These two weeks we both needed to recharge "us" so we could be better parents. It's only too bad work got involved in our vacation."

Frannie retorted, "But we got to see Meg and Maggie; also solve a big-profile case. If this gets you promoted, that would mean more money! Heaven knows with six kids we need it"!

Help from Ray and Stella, Tony and Maria, could only go so far. And even though Ma objected on religious grounds, Elaine was the only friend; then lover to step up to the plate, take on a woman with six "unexplained" children. Even Ma had a hard time with the Immaculate Conception theory. Eventually Ma was grateful that her "little girl" was happy and embraced Elaine.

Elaine's family helped out in the early years when baby sitting was needed. Elaine , Welsh and other officers put their weight into getting Frannie in the Academy. There she excelled, despite her verbal problem. They found a sharp mind that didn't get frazzled in a crowd, was empathetic with the people she served, and loved by her fellow cadets! She even was a very fine marksman!

After a year on patrol, gaining two awards for outstanding police work, Frannie was fast- tracked to detective. She could still make the most tight-lipped perps go crazzy and spill the beans. Her hardship became an asset!

Elaine, despite having the responsibility of six new mouths to feed, she got fast-tracked to detective, as promised by then Lieutenant Welsh. She was a natural authority figure and easily made Detective Sergeant in very rapid order. Though they could not at that time work in the same precient, the brass kept them as close together as possible, for this line of work. Frannie was still somewhat of a curiosity for the press (tabloids) and was kept as safe as possible. Frannie would earn her money and not be a burden (nor her children) to society.

She and Elaine had three boys and three girls. The oldest (girl) was a freshman in college. Next came three boys: one seventeen, the other two (blonds?) Were fifteen and thirteen, and then the youngest two girls with dark hair, twelve and ten years old.

The children did not see Elaine as being black; all they knew was a set of loving arms to hold them when things got tough. And with two families, (actually three counting all the various cop aunts and uncles), giving them love and support they thrived! And for some unexplained factor, they are all as bright as they come. Elaine and Frannie secretly hoped they all got full-ride scholarship's.

Saturday night Elaine and Frannie went to pick up the children. They had spent two weeks with Uncle Ray and Aunt Stella. The kids were excited to be back, but missed their parents and Chicago. They asked the two women if anything interesting had happened. Both of them just smiled and answered they would tell the kids tomorrow morning.

Sunday morning all was told; the children were aghast by what their moms had done. Elaine was especially looked on with heroic eyes! The neighboorhood kids knew better, but now no one would insult their moms.

At one o'clock sharp, Meg and Maggie arrived with two bottles of wine, one red, one white, and were greeted by two young girls. They asked, " Are you Meg and Maggie"? The mounties responded, " Yes, we are," and the two women were escorted in to the house. If they were suprised, niether women showed it.

Frannie came to them with an apron on; with a smile reminiscent of Ma and said, "Welcome, I want you both to meet our children"! Meg's face went blank, but Maggie's got that look, like the proverbial light bulb went on. Both Elaine and Frannie smiled, and Elaine said, " I know it's a shock for you, Meg, but surely Ben told you something Maggie"?

Maggie had not been told by either Ray or Ben about this. She had heard a bad joke about eight years ago, with the tale ending about an immaculate conception. One of her fellow mounties then retorted, "Like that lady in Chicago, six times, right"!

Once the shock wore off for Meg, *Immaculate Conception really?* a good time was had by all. The children were excited to meet the other women who helped "their" moms catch the bad guys. Frannie's sister Maria and Tony showed up at three o'clock; along with a very elderly Ma whose mind was still as sharp as a tack.

With Frannie cooking, and Elaine and Maria finishing salads and drinks, all set down to a marvelous feast of soul food and Italian. The wine was drank, and all were pleased by the companionship at this loving home.

After seeing how six children could be, even when they are well behaved; Meg understood that perhaps fate had given the right women children. She may never completely get over being snubbed about adoption; but life has a way of working out for the best. At seven o'clock Meg and Maggie said their goodbyes, with promisses to keep in touch. They had better, the kids made them "honorary aunts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers a lot of themes that I have personally encountered, ( well maybe not IC). I also wanted the four women to really become friends, not just work buddies, with only a tenous link thru Ben. Some say you can't choose family, I beg to differ! Family is where you are loved!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's January 2016, what has become of Meg and Maggie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this meets with your approval!  
> Alliance owns DS and the characters. I just fulfiled a desire to be a small part of it. No money, other than expenses, was involved.

January 2016

 

Meg would not *never* admit to it; but she had pulled strings to get *her* Maggie transfered close to Ottawa, not that Maggie had any objections. They found a house about a hour's drive outside the city. Maggie could keep dogs if she wanted; Meg discovered having two very fussy felines were all the "children" she needed! And besides she was an "aunt" now; she got lots of phone calls from Chicago.

She and Maggie planned to marry this June, if all went well. Time was not on their side, as far as it goes to long engagements. And they both were decisive women. A small family wedding is planned for at their house; with those who want to can come. Nothing too fancy is planned.

Maggie was discussing building a "small" cabin out west in the Northwest Territories for vacations; and to invite guests to use. Frannie and Elaine were the first to sign up. Meg gave in, as long as it was every other year they went there. Of course also, electricity and running hot water!

And Meg started communicating with Benton more, now that they were to be family. They had made their peace; they actually felt a great deal more comfortable with each other. Ben had been the first to congratulate them on the engagement.

The RCMP decided that Maggie was not in Meg's chain-of-command, and therefore allowed the relationship. But Meg was warned not to use her job's influence any further. Since Maggie and Benton were happy, she felt no further need to do so and agreed.

As a young Mountie, Meg may not have seen how her career would culminate. But now knowing she was very pleased by the outcome. Meg had Maggie and Benton as family. Life is good, someone would even say greatness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is it. I left things like kids names and other points vauge for a reason. The best stories leave a little for you to put your own assumptions and point of views. Then they become personal and more fun to read. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Update: May, 2017  
> I apologize for having misspelled Chicago through this entire story, the first time. I was very new to writing and had no beta to help out. I have (hopefully) corrected all my mistakes.


End file.
